How could he do that
by Hannio
Summary: This little fic is based on Marron - It's her thoughts when 17 kills her Dad in GT - We know what 18 feels but it musta of been disturbing for Marron - Anyway please review


How could he do it

**_By _**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Nope still not mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_AS I mentioned before I've been watching Dragonball gt recently without fail. When today I saw the part where Krillen is kill by 17 and 18's reaction and so forth so I've written a little fic in Marron's point of view. It's only tiny but I quite like it. If the rest of you like it I'll do one based on 18's thoughts at the same time. Let me know ok._

            I don't understand how someone could do that to another being. The sheer nastiness of the death was bad enough but for it to happen to my own Dad, I can't believe it, he's lying there so still and yet he looks peaceful almost as if he was asleep like I often see him do after Sunday dinner, he's lying in his armchair and I would often curl up by his seat with my head in his lap and he would sleep.

            I wish so much that it could be like that now but it won't be. It just can't be, not with a pool of blood beneath him and a gaping hole in his chest, how can anyone look peaceful with that.

            Mummy called the man who did it, brother, I can remember when she used to tuck me in she would tell me about her brother, about the few things she could remember before she became an Android, how kind he was and how much fun he could be. I think my mum was wrong he's a monster he's not kind if he was then my father wouldn't be dead on the ground right now, he'd be alive with me, holding me and telling me everything was going to be like, just like he always did when things got bad.

            My Mum is kneeling by Dad; I can barely hear her over the beating of my heart and the blood roaring in my ears. I think she's pleading with him to come back, come back to us because we love him. I want to tell her that he's gone, that nothing we do will bring him back to us, but when my mouth opens to tell her I can instead hear the same desperate pleas coming out spoken in a tear drenched voice. I looked up to see my mum with so much pain and fury on her face that I was in shock. She was screaming at her brother. 17 that was his name. She was screaming at 17 calling him a monster and then she screamed at him to bring him back, that was when she attacked him.

            I knew my mum could fight but I only saw her fight once before at a tournament. I had to be three and the time, maybe four. I remember something bad happening but the rest is a blur, I guess it was because I was so young at the time. Now however she beat the crap out of 17 with three hits though they left her tired. I guess there had been no reason for her to train once peace had been obtained for good but now, now she could of used it. I gasped as I followed a piece of movement and saw 17 get up and say something then his gaze fell to me. I felt chilled to the bone; there was something so terrifying in his eyes. Something I hope I never see again.

            Mum swung round and screamed at me to get away. How could I do that? Leave my mum to face that monster alone. For the first time in my life I wished that I had trained to fight then I could help her. Instead I was useless I knew I was a threat that he would eliminate but at the same time I didn't want to leave my mum alone I was scared that I would come back and find them both dead. He didn't seem to have any problem killing anyone. After she screamed at me I turned and ran in the opposite way, tears streaming down my face. Already my life was ruined all because of that maniacal demon. God I hated him, hated him so much that it was physically hurting me. I ran and ran ignoring every sound until I stopped and turned into an abandoned road. I couldn't run any further if I tried. I could sense a huge fight happening elsewhere. It was the one thing my dad taught me so I could find him easily, how to read ki's, that's how I could tell that Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Uub and Vegeta were fighting, no doubt that bastard who took the life of my father. 

            My teeth grinded together in anger but it soon left me in a wave as I realised exactly what it entailed. I'd never see my father again, never hear his voice speaking to me or calling my name. All the things he done for me and I had done for him were nothing now and my mum I didn't even know how she was whether she was still alive. 

            I turned back and ran towards the area faster than I had run from it, this was more important to me. I had to see. I stopped and gasped laying in front of my was my father still in the same position he had been before only this time my mother was laying by him face down both linked by one hand, from the marks on the floor my mum had obviously dragged herself there. 

            I ran over and dropped by them still crying. I turned my mum over and spoke

            "Mama are you ok? Speak to me?" there was no answer so I shook her slightly in my desperation "Mama please talk to me" this time there was a slight movement and she groaned before opening her eyes and looking at me with the same pale blue eyes that I had inherited. A small smile came across my face "You're ok" she nodded and sat up coughing violently. Her eyes fell on Dad and this time a calm fury I had never seen before came across her features. She took her jacket off and threw it to me.

            "Cover your father up" she said quietly "I've some unfinished business to take care of. I won't allow anyone not even my own brother to get away with this" she turned to me and smiled "Marron, carry your father's body away from here and go somewhere safe, take your anger and use it, it will raise your ki enough for me to find it" I nodded my head, now was not the time for disagreement

            "I will" I replied, she smiled and touched my hair

            "I love you" then she was gone. I leaned down and touched my father's face, I looked up and towards the fight I know my mum was heading to

            "Go and get him mum make him pay" then I stood up and walked in the opposite direction, my dad on my shoulders. My mum would take care of everything. She always did. Something her brother was about to find out all over again.

I've only seen up to the point when 18 drags herself over to Krillen then collapses the rest of the story is what I thin k will happen. Hoped you enjoyed it enough to review it but no flames, after all it's only for fun!


End file.
